footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2009-10 in English football
The season began on 8 August 2009 for the Championship, League One and League Two and 15 August 2009 for the Premier League. The season finished on 2 May 2010 for the Football League Championship, and 9 May 2010 for the other three Divisions. Promotion and relegation (pre-season) Teams promoted to 2009–10 Premier League * Wolverhampton Wanderers * Birmingham City * Burnley Teams relegated from 2008–09 Premier League * Newcastle United * Middlesbrough * West Bromwich Albion Teams promoted to 2009–10 Football League Championship * Leicester City * Peterborough United * Scunthorpe United Teams relegated from 2008–09 Football League Championship * Norwich City * Southampton (started on −10 points for administration entrance) * Charlton Athletic Teams promoted to 2009–10 Football League One * Brentford * Exeter City * Wycombe Wanderers * Gillingham Teams relegated from 2008–09 Football League One * Northampton Town * Crewe Alexandra * Cheltenham Town * Hereford United Teams promoted to 2009–10 Football League Two * Burton Albion * Torquay United Teams relegated from 2008–09 Football League Two * Chester City (started on −25 points and expelled from the Football Conference 10 March 2010) * Luton Town National team The home team is on the left column; the away team is on the right column. Friendly matches |score = 2–2 |report = (Report) |team2 = |goals1 = Kuyt van der Vaart |goals2 = Defoe |stadium = Amsterdam ArenA, Amsterdam |attendance = 50,000 |referee = Nicola Rizzoli (Italy)}} ---- |score = 2–1 |report = (Report) |team2 = |goals1 = Lampard Defoe |goals2 = Ljubijankič |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = 67,232 |referee = Jonas Eriksson (Sweden)}} ---- |score = 0–1 |report = (Report) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Nilmar |stadium = Khalifa International Stadium, Doha |attendance = 50,000 |referee = Abdou Abdulrahman (Qatar)}} ---- |score = 3–1 |report = (Report) |team2 = |goals1 = Crouch Wright-Phillips |goals2 = Zidan |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = 80,602 |referee =}} ---- |score = 3–1 |report = (Report) |team2 = |goals1 = King Crouch Johnson |goals2 = Franco |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = 88,638 |referee =}} ---- |score = 1–2 |report = (Report) |team2 = |goals1 = Tulio |goals2 = Tulio Nakazawa |stadium = UPC-Arena, Graz |attendance = 15,326 |referee = Rene Eisner (Austria) }} World Cup qualifiers England were in Group 6 of the 2010 FIFA World Cup qualification process. ---- |score = 5–1 |report = (Report) |team2 = |goals1 =Lampard Gerrard Rooney |goals2 =Eduardo |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = 87,319 |referee = Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain)}} ---- |score = 1–0 |report = (Report) |team2 = |goals1 = Nazarenko |goals2 = |stadium = Dnipro Stadium, Dnipropetrovsk |attendance = 40,000 |referee = Damir Skomina (Slovenia)}} ---- |score = 3–0 |report = (Report) |team2 = |goals1 = Crouch Wright-Phillips |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = 76,897 |referee = Lucilio Cardoso Cortez Batista (Portugal)}} Final league standings Premier League In one of the most closely fought title races in recent history, Chelsea were crowned Premier League Champions for the third time in six years. Despite disappointment in the Champions League, the club managed to retain the FA Cup, recording their first domestic double under Carlo Ancelotti. The £80m departure of Cristiano Ronaldo to Real Madrid in the summer meant that Manchester United narrowly missed out on the title, though they managed to retain the League Cup. Arsenal and Tottenham Hotspur qualified for the Champions League, while Manchester City, Aston Villa and Liverpool all qualified for the Europa League – the latter recording their lowest league finish since 1999. Fulham built on last season's finish of 7th place as they came close to Europa League glory in Hamburg, losing 2–1 in extra time to Atlético Madrid with ex-Manchester United striker Diego Forlán scoring the winning goal. Newly promoted Birmingham finished 9th, their highest Premier League finish in decades. Portsmouth endured a season of financial worries, a 9-point deduction and four different owners that effectively ended their 7-year stay in the top flight. Hull City failed to emulate their previous season's success and were also relegated. After the departure of inspirational manager Owen Coyle at the turn of the year, Burnley's league form under Brian Laws declined rapidly and they were relegated to the Championship after just one season. West Ham United and Wigan Athletic both achieved a narrow survival. Football League Championship Newcastle United put last season's relegation behind them as they returned to the Premier League at the first attempt, staying top for the majority of the season and losing just four games under the management of Chris Hughton. Roberto Di Matteo's first season in charge of West Bromwich Albion ended in automatic promotion for the Baggies for the 3rd time in eight years. They were joined by Blackpool, who were tipped by many as relegation favourites at the beginning of the season, but Ian Holloway's first season in charge of the Lancashire club saw them beat Cardiff City 3-2 in the play-off final, returning to the top flight for the first time since 1971. Peterborough United went straight back down to League One, employing four different managers and propping up the table for the majority of the season. They were soon joined by Plymouth Argyle, who ended a six-year spell in the second tier. Crystal Palace, who had been on the brink of the play-offs before being penalised 10 points for entering administration, faced Sheffield Wednesday in the final match of the season as they both fought for survival. The game finished 2–2, which meant Palace survived and Wednesday were relegated to League One. A''' – Crystal Palace deducted 10 points for entering administration Leading goalscorers: Nicky Maynard (Bristol City) - 20, and Peter Whittingham (Cardiff City) - 20 Football League One After recovering from an embarrassing 7–1 defeat to Colchester on the first day of the season, a turnaround under new manager Paul Lambert and the 24 goals from free-scoring striker Grant Holt saw Norwich City make an immediate return to the Championship. Leeds United secured automatic promotion in the runners-up spot; their season almost fell apart disastrously after they lead the table by eight points at the turn of the year and they also knocked Manchester United out of the FA Cup, but they rebounded in the final weeks of the season and a last day 2-1 victory over Bristol Rovers saw the Yorkshire side end their three-year spell in League One. Millwall – who narrowly missed out on automatic promotion by just 1 point – beat Swindon in the play-off final, returning to the Championship after a 4-year absence. Despite being deducted 10 points and missing out on the play-offs, Southampton managed to win the Football League Trophy and prolific striker Rickie Lambert was the league's top marksman with 31 goals. Stockport spent the entire season in administration and were subsequently relegated. Southend were faced with financial problems, and were also relegated. Wycombe's first season at this level for six years proved a disappointment, and they were immediately relegated back to League Two. Gillingham also suffered an immediate relegation after their play-off victory the previous year, their inability to win an away fixture all season proved to be their downfall. '''A – Southampton deducted 10 points for administration entrance. * – Hartlepool deducted 3 points for fielding an ineligible player. Leading goalscorer: Rickie Lambert (Southampton) - 31 Football League Two Notts County's season mostly made the headlines for all the wrong reasons, as they were involved in an abortive high-spending takeover by a consortium who bought in Sven-Göran Eriksson as Director of Football, and got through four managers during the course of the season. However, they managed to shake off their off-field problems and won the title. Bournemouth continued their revival under Eddie Howe and won promotion in the runners-up spot. The last automatic promotion spot was won by Rochdale, who were promoted for the first time since 1969 Dagenham and Redbridge won the play-offs, reaching the 2nd tier of the Football League for the first time in their 18-year history. Darlington were unable to recover from losing many of their players during their spell in administration at the end of the previous season, and were relegated in bottom place, becoming only the third club (after Halifax Town and Chester City) to be relegated to the Football Conference on two separate occasions. Grimsby suffered the relegation that they only avoided the previous year due to Luton Town's points deduction; their form improved significantly in the final weeks of the season, but they were ultimately undone by an earlier run of nearly five months without a win, and were relegated to the Blue Square Premier after losing on the final day. Leading goalscorer: Lee Hughes (Notts County) - 30 Cup finals FA Cup | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 88,335 | referee = Chris Foy}} Football League Cup | goals2 = Owen Rooney | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 88,596 | referee = Phil Dowd}} FA Community Shield Lampard | goals2 = Nani Rooney | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 88,596 | referee = Chris Foy}} Ballack Drogba Kalou |penaltyscore = 4 – 1 |penalties2 = Giggs Carrick Evra}} Football League Trophy | goals2 = Lambert Lallana Waigo Antonio | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 73,476 | referee = Scott Mathieson}} FA Trophy Walker | goals2 = Drury | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 21,223 | referee = Lee Probert}} FA Vase See also *English managerial changes 2009-10 *English transfers 2009-10 External links Category:English football seasons